


Such Concern

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Ficlet, Friendship, Hurt Spock, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Screenshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 01:30:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4687304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock is attacked by a creature that can change its appearance. The captain is called to sickbay. </p><p>A dramatic scene from the episode The Man Trap. Jim's point of view from the event.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such Concern

  


I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. Sickbay was calling. Another death, perhaps. When I arrived the doors opened and there he was on the bio-bed. I remember hearing my heart beating so fast as I ran, and now it was even louder; if that was even possible.

Spock was injured. He could have died, like so many of the others did on the landing party and on the ship. He explained to me why the creature didn't particularly liked how he tasted, which I vaguely paid attention. All that mattered to me was that he was alive. I really thought I had lost such a close friend. 

It was painful enough to lose Gary, but not Spock as well. 

My heart eventually started to beat at a more normal speed. We weren't finished yet. We knew that the creature had changed into McCoy. Could that mean he was dead, like Crater. I had to find out. Spock protested saying I shouldn't go at it alone. I told him he needed to get treated for his injuries. He agreed but was adamant that he would follow me afterwards. I told him where I would be. 

It felt strange leaving him there on the bio-bed. We always worked well together, and to be separated, no longer a team... 

I had no time to think about the implications. I needed to do my job and locate the creature and McCoy.

But, right at this moment, I feel so much concern for Spock that it frightens me. What does it mean? Hopefully, I will find out soon enough.

 


End file.
